Mario Party 8
|Playlist = Jon and Ego fight to the death in Mario Party 8. JonTron and Egoraptor explore a spooky mansion in Mario Party 8. Dan and Arin have a hee hee hee and a ha ha ha and a ho ho ho and a RGGRG GODDAMMITT I HATE YOU in Mario Party 8! |Run = |Status = Complete |previous = NBA Jam |next = Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball }} Mario Party 8 is the nineteenth game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps VS. Jon and Arin replayed the game as Mario Party 8 Ground Zeroes. Arin later re-replayed the game with Danny. Playthrough The Game Grumps play a 20-turn Battle Royale on the Koopa's Tycoon Town map. Arin plays as Peach and Jon plays as Dry Bones, with computer players Luigi and Wario, on hard and easy, respectively. In the end, Jon pulled a landslide victory with twelve stars, while Arin had four stars, and both computers had three. This game was picked up again for a second round, known as "Mario Party 8 Ground Zeroes." This time, they played on King Boo's Haunted Hideaway, with Jon changing to Boo, while Arin remained as Peach. The computers were Luigi and Birdo, being hard and easy respectively. The round ends with a victory for Jon with 5 stars, and Arin with 2 stars. The game was picked up for a third time on Game Grumps, but with Danny instead of Jon. The series is not given a distinct title from the other two playthroughs. In this series, the grumps play on DK's Treehouse Temple, with Arin still as Peach, and Danny as Yoshi. The computer opponents were Birdo and Dry Bones, on Easy and Hard respectively. Dry Bones won with 6 stars. Arin got 4 stars, Danny got 3, and Birdo had 2. Episodes Mario Party 8 #The Star Carnival #One Versus Three #Although Literally Go to Hell #I'm Better Than You #It's Retro #Dice Block or Candy #Get Him in the Eyes #Poopy Butt # Mario Party 8 Ground Zeroes #Haunted Hideaway #Incorporeal #Punch Line #Year of Luigi # With Danny #Jungle Jams #Nobody Ever Wins #DRY BONES NO #We Gotta Win #Spring to Action #Aim for the Bones #Duelo Eulogy # Game information Mario Party 8 is a party video game, the eighth installment in the Mario Party series, and is the first title in the series to be released for the Wii. It is also the first Mario Party title to have the ability to use Mii characters. It was released in North America on May 29, 2007, in Europe on June 22, 2007, in Australia on July 19, 2007, and in Japan on July 26, 2007. Mario Party 8 is followed by Mario Party DS in late 2007, and Mario Party 9 in March/April 2012. This Mario Party title is hosted by MC Ballyhoo. During the standard game, four different characters compete on one of six themed boards. When playing with fewer than four people, players select which characters the computer will control, as well as their difficulty level and handicap. Players can also select from five different areas to play on from the Play Choices screen by selecting the Select File screen in the beginning. Here, the player is given the choices of five different areas to play on: Party Tent, Star Battle Arena, Minigame Tent, Extras Zone, and the Fun Bazaar. The Party Tent allows for characters to compete on boards in three kinds of battles: Battle Royale (four-player competition; one to four players), Tag Battle (two-vs. two; one to four players), or Duel Battle (one-on-one; one to two players). In the Star Battle Arena mode, one player faces off against one opponent on each board in which when you get to the last board, Bowser will take the star from the player and he/she will face against Hammer Bro or Blooper (which once defeated are included as playable characters) in Bowser's Warped Orbit, then once he/she defeat the character, Bowser will give you back the Star Rod and you will face in a final mini-game called Superstar Showdown. When you win the battle the player wins the game. In the Minigame Tent, players can play several non-board challenges from the minigames. The extras zone has the eight extra minigames that do not appear in board-play with your Miis. Finally, the Fun Bazaar has the player use their carnival cards to unlock minigames and other surprises. In the Fun Bazaar, there is a place where if you buy it with your carnival cards, the player may listen to music and character voices. Minigame records can also be viewed here. For general board-play modes, players take turns (10 to 50 turns) rolling a dice block and moving across the game board, with the goal being to getting as many stars as possible within the alloted turn limit. Toward the end of the game, during the last five turns, gameplay is altered slightly. This can include events such as candy or coins being awarded to the player in last place, as well as additional coins being placed on each space. After the game has ended, three Bonus Stars (which can be enabled or disabled as a game option) may be awarded to players for various feats during play. Finally, the player with the most stars is declared the winner, with the number of coins possessed used as a tiebreaker. Additional game modes allow players to directly compete in minigames without making use of the game board. Several of these modes tie a number of minigames together, with each minigame won moving the winning player closer to victory. Trivia *At MAGFest 11, Arin says that Mario Party 8 is one of their funniest series. He and Jon started a pact that every time before recording a Grumps session, they will watch a section of Mario Party 8. * Mario Party 8 is the first VS series to have its final episode labeled as finale. * The first playthrough of Mario Party 8 has the most episodes of any Game Grumps VS series. ** The second playthrough has the least episodes of any of the Game Grumps' Mario Party playthroughs. ** Overall, this game holds the most episodes in the Game Grumps VS series with 22 episodes total. *Arin claimed in the playthrough with Danny that they previously played this game on Steam Rolled. That is incorrect. Arin played this game twice with Jon before he left the channel. Mario Party 4 was the Mario Party game played on Steam Rolled. However, it is theorized that the game was played as a Steam Rolled episode with Jon before he left, and lost all the footage for it. *This is one of the few games played with both Jon and Danny. *Although being a Game Grumps VS, the first play-through didn't have VS in most of their episode titles (excluding episode 1), some of them even played the normal intro. *This is the only game to have three play-through's on the channel. Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Party 8 Category:Hudson Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Party Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Game Grumps VS Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Games played by Jon and Danny